Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.900\times 10^{0}} {1.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.900} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 8.90 \times 10^{0\,-\,0}$ $= 8.90 \times 10^{0}$